Heretofore, various techniques associated with wire harnesses have been proposed. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a wire harness in which a wire bundle is covered by a cover member. The cover member according to Patent Document 1 is produced by hot pressing a nonwoven material. Patent Document 2 also discloses a technique associated with an urethane-based adhesive tape.